the feelings of love
by imsachelz
Summary: Lucy is on the brink of death from a fire and Natsu is worried that he wont get another chance and confesses to Lucy. How will it turnout when the lovers try to hide their love from all their friends? And what will happen when a mysterious group come after Lucy? xXx Nalu lemonsxXx
1. Terror strikes

Hey guys I'm back with a new fan fiction! This is my first story with a pairing in it so please go easy on that OK? Enough of me blabbing and let's get on with the reason you came here.

* * *

It was another typical day at fairy tail and it was beginning to get late. Many of the members had left now only leaving a few who were planing on going soon themselves. Two of which were a certain dragon slayer and his celestial using friend. The two were sitting at the bar speaking to Mira-jane along with Lisana. Natsu was sitting in the middle with Lisana on his right and Lucy to the left.

Lucy looked towards Lisana and Natsu and saw them laughing and smiling at each other. They seemed so happy. It was then that Lucy felt a pang in her heart, it felt like a locked up rage in her trying to break free. She had had this feeling before and again it was when she saw Natsu and Lisana together. Was she...Jealous? No how could she, she didn't harbour any special feelings towards the dragon slayer, he and her were just friends. Then why did she feel like this? Had the celestial mage finally fallen for the Dragon slayer?

"Hey Lucy you OK?" asked a familiar voice which broke Lucy from her thoughts.

"Hm? Oh Natsu. Yeah I'm fine why'd you ask?"

"Well you just looked completely zoned out and just wondered if you were all right but I can see that you're fine" he said with a big toothy smile then turned back to continue talking to Lisanna.

Lucy sat watching the two and talking to Mira for a while before she stood up, ready to leave.

"I'm going now, I'll see you guys tomorrow" she said as she headed towards the guilds doors when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to see that the hand belonged to Natsu who was smiling at her.

"You don't mind if I walk with you Luc?"

"What about Lisana?"

"Oh she doesn't mind I was planning on leaving soon anyways" said Natsu as he walked towards the door "you coming?"

"Oh yeah sorry" she ran over to Nastu and the two made their way to Lucy's house.

They were walking along side the river near Lucy's house. Natsu walking on the inside next to Lucy who was walking along the edge of the river like she usually did.

"Be careful Lucy!" Shouted a voice that said girl instantly recognised. She looked over at the two men who were in a fishing boat, smiled and waved.

"I will!" And carried on walking alongside Natsu.

They reached her house not long after and Lucy invited Natsu in. Natsu made his way to the living room and sat down. He noticed a book that Lucy left sitting on the table, he went over to see what it was, probably a book she was in the middle of reading but as he picked it up he was proved wrong. It wasn't a book she was reading. No. It was her diary. Curiosity getting the better of him he decided to open it. A pang of guilt clenched his heart but doing as most humans would do, e carried on and read a few of its pages.

_Friday 3rd March_

_Fairy tail was as hectic as ever but I enjoyed the company of my friends, its nice knowing I can count on them you know? But I can't help this strange feeling every time I see Lisana and Natsu together. Its probably nothing but anyways the rest on my day went like this..._

_Monday 25th May_

_I just returned from a mission with Natsu, it was great! Not to mention the pay! But never mind that the part I enjoyed the most was the alone time I got to spend with Natsu. Who would of guessed that huh? I always have great fun with him but this...this felt different. Could it be...I'm falling for him? No I can't be we're just friends...right?_

_Thursday 13th June_

_Had a great day! I went shopping in the morning and met Natsu in the market. I headed to the guild with him and had a fun time with the others. Grey and Natsu had a fight as usual, thus time it was over who got the last seat at the bar. I mean seriously stupid right? But anyways the funny part was whilst they were busy fighting Levy came over and took the empty seat. It took the boys until they finished fighting to realise. To put it simply they were pissed and started fighting Again saying it was the others fault. Typical Natsu oh well._

_Monday 20th June_

_Today, well to sum it up was confusing. I enjoyed being with my friends as usual. That was normal. The part that confused me was my feelings towards a specific one if my friends. I thought me and him would be friends and that's it cased closed but no my heart has to play up. Who would of thought I'd end up liking him of all people? _

What he read next he would never forget as long as he lived.

_Who would of thought I would be in love with Natsu Dragneel? Do you think I'd have a chance? I really don't know because him and Lisana are really close. But I have decided that I'm going to tell him how I feel and if he doesn't feel the same so be it..._

"Oh Luc" he whispered. He didn't have the chance to read any more as he heard the door to the living room open. Hastily he got rid of the diary and sat back down as quickly as possible trying not to look suspicious.

From behind the door appeared Lucy with two drinks in her hands.

"Thanks for walking me home" she said smiling and handing him one if the glasses. Nervously he sipped his drink, the thoughts of what he had just read running through his head.

'She's liked me for months, how could I have not noticed?' He took another sip 'She thinks I like Lisana, oh Lucy its not Lisana I like...'

"Natsu?"

Said mage jumped slightly at the sound, snapping him out of his trance. He looked up and saw Lucy with a concerned look on her face.

" Natsu?" She said again "you OK?"

Natsu placed his drink down, his hands were swearing in sheets. "Uh yeah I'm fine Lucy" After he said that he got up and made his way towards the door without saying anything. Lucy followed behind wondering what was going on.

"Were are you going?" She asked as he opened the front door. He walked out leaving her alone,standing in the door frame.

He stopped but didn't turn around, if he did she would of seen the deep blush on the dragon slayers face. "Home" and walked off towards his house.

Lucy still stood in at the door watching as Natsu disappeared into the darkness.

"You can't fool me Natsu, I know there's something wrong I just wish you would tell me"

* * *

Natsu walked towards his house with a huge smile on his face. He was still blushing. Yes. But he could pass that of to being cold. For him this might couldn't get any better. He had just found out that the girl he had loved since the day they met loved him back. Oh how great it was.

He carried on walking with a slight skip to his steps, a warm feeling in his heart heating his body protecting him from the cold that was the night.

He arrived home and was greeted by happy. He had left happy behind when he left with Lucy.

"Hey Natsu!"

Natsu looked up to see none other than Happy flying in his direction.

"Hey happy" he replied still smiling. He couldn't help it he was just so happy.

"You seem happy, did something happen between you and Lucy?" Said the blue cat with a slight smirk. Natsu instantly got what he many and put his hands up in defense.

"No! Nothing happened OK? Do I have to have a reason to be happy?" He asksd heading towards his bedroom fed up with his friends annoying questions. He could still hear Happy ranting on but ignored it and went to sleep. A big smile painted his lips.

* * *

Lucy closed the door behind her and headed upstairs for a bath. She turned the taps on and went to get clean pajamas.

She changed out of her day attire and slipped into the tub. The warm water felt so good against her bare skin, easing all her muscles. She played her head against the back of the bath and closed her eyes leaving the water to do its work on her without muscles.

Downstairs, the living room window opened and through it entered a figure dressed in all black except for a symbol on its right shoulder. It was a deep shade of purple almost black but no entirely. The symbol looked very similar to that of fairy tails with one major difference, it came together at the bottom to create an 'R'. Parts of bright red hair hung limp around her face. It joined together on her front. She had a mask covering the bottom half but left the top out in the open.

The dark figure stood in the middle of Lucy's living room, not moving. Then quicker than what seemed possible, a small flame appeared on the edges of some paper close by. The red haired girl flicked her fingers again and created more flames until the living room was completely ablaze. The shady figure slipped out the window just as she had entered and disappeared without a trace . From anyone who was outside it would seem as if the house was glowing vibrant oranges and reds.

Lucy had just gotten out of her bath and was changing into her nightwear. She stopped halfway buttoning up her top and sniffed the air, she could smell burning. She finished buttoning up her top and went down stairs. That was her greatest mistake. Before she even made it to the bottom of the stairs Lucy could see an orange glow flickering, illuminating the hall. The closer she came to the bottom of the stairs the warmer she seemed to get. She sniffed the air again, the burning smell was now much stronger. She took in a deep breath through her mouth and coughed slightly at the smoke she had inhaled.

Lucy managed to take a few more steps in the direction of the living room before the carpet started burning her feet. she jumped back at the pain just as a burning column fell a few feet before her. Lucy turned around and tried heading towards the door, it was to no prevail. Flames engulfed the passage way to the door, her only exit.

"Help me!" shouted Lucy as loud as she could before choking on the now thicker smoke. Her head started to spin and she felt a faint from the intense heat before giving out completely. Outside, just before she fell completely into darkness, she could hear people shouting, screaming. The faint sounds of sirens were the last things she heard before letting the drowsiness that was tugging on her concision take over.

* * *

**Well that's it for the first chapter, i hope you guys enjoyed it and sorry for the cliffhanger i felt like it was a good place to stop ya know? Well anyways please review what you think and until next time, **

**Jardumaki x**

**Next Chapter: _Accidental confessions _**


	2. Accidental confession

Here's the next chapter! I'm sorry for the cliffy so I made a quick update to make up for it. So here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Natsu woke up in a happy mood, he let out a big yawn as he stretched and got out of bed. He walked through to the kitchen and was greeted by his blue house mate.

"Mornin' Natsu!" shouted happy as said person walked through the door. "What's for breakfast?"

"Hey happy. Dunno what do you feel like?"

"Fish!"

'I should of known' Natsu went into the cupboard and got out fish for Happy and two slices of bread for himself. He put the bread in the toaster and spread it as soon as it popped. Natsu didn't stay to eat breakfast with Happy, instead he walked right past and out the door, stuffing the Toast in his mouth. Occasionally choking from having to much to swallow.

Natsu had now finished his toast and was on his way to Lucy's house to see if she wanted to walk with him to the guild. Natsu headed up the path to Lucy's house, as he approached, the sight before him almost gave him a heart attack. Were Lucy's houses was meant to be, now lay a pile of charred wood and burned remains of furniture. Natsu stood there staring at what remained of his friends house, that was when it hit him.

"Lucy!" He stopped staring and ran as fast as he possibly could to the guild to see if she was there. Natsu's heart was pounding, blooding rushing to his head, he was exhausted, the guild was a good hour away but he had to keep going.

Finally he arrived at the guild and slammed the doors open gaining him looks from everyone present. It was strange, they didn't seem happy like they usually did. No. They all seemed...sad? What could it of been? Was it Lucy?

"Where's Lucy?" He said, he was now in complete panic, what if something had happened to her? What would happen if... if... she was... no that couldn't be it was Lucy heartfillia after all.

Lisana was the only one who even dared look at him, let alone speak. "Natsu, come with me" she looked away as to not meet his eyes. If that were to happen she was sure she would break out in tears and that would just make matters worse.

Natsu followed behind Lisana as she lead him to were Lucy was. 'No...she has to be all right, I have to at least tell her!'

The pair walked through the doors to the guilds hospital, and there, laying in one of the beds was Lucy. Bandages covered most of her body leaving only her face and one hand free. Natsu walked over to her, she looked so pale. The covers scarcely moving from her faint breathing.

"No...Luc you can't, not now" he whispered so not let Lisana hear. I didn't really matter though as she had left and went back to the others leaving the two completely alone. Natsu leaned his forehead on to hers and closed his eyes, praying she'll be fine.

The two stayed like that until Natsu raised his head. It had been about half an hour now but he still wasn't going to leave, he would stay here, by her side, until she woke, no matter how long that may be.

Natsu could feel tears starting to well up in the corners of his eyes. No, he couldn't cry, he had to be strong. He took her dainty hand in his and held it tight, not wanting to ever met go. He lay his head down and feel asleep. He was exhausted from his running and worrying. Little to his knowledge, Erza had walked in to see if he was OK, she didn't go any further than he door, not wanting to startle him and what she was seeing was so cute. Natsu had Lucy's hand in his and had fallen asleep. Seeing he was fine she left without being noticed just as she had entered. 'You really like her huh Natsu'

Natsu woke with a start, he looked around and saw Mira had her hand on his shoulder. She must of woke him.

"Its getting late Natsu, its soon going to be time to lock up" she said and left.

" Wait Mira" he got her just before she left "please, can I stay the night here with Lucy?"

Mira couldn't help it, she had a soft heart and seeing the pleading look on his face didn't help. "OK Natsu but just this once"

"Thanks Mira" he turned around and looked at Lucy. He noticed the covers were moving more regularly now. She was breathing normally. She was going to be ok. He looked out the window at the night sky, all hope had returned to him.

Lucy's eyelids moved ever so slightly, revealing the bottom of her irises. She noticed Natsu next to her. It was hard enough to open her eyes as it was let alone speak so she just closed her eyes again but didn't fall asleep. A smile on her lips, well as much as she could manage.

Natsu looked back at Lucy and smiled. He leaned over and whispered something in her ear, then sat back up and sighed. 'Thank god she's asleep'

What he didn't know though, was that she wasn't asleep, and she had heard what he had just said. A slight blush appeared on her cheeks but Natsu being Natsu thought it was something to do with her being I'll and didn't pay it much attention and looked back out the window.

Thousands of thoughts were going through Lucy's head at once, all on the same subject, the dragon slayer next to her. There was one thought in particular that just wouldn't go away. It was more of a memory, a memory of what just happened.

_Lucy felt a warmth in her ear, a soft heated breath breathing into her ear. The breathing stopped as its owner began to speak. In his deep voice, he said something Lucy would never forget._

_"I love you Lucy" _

Lucy mustard as much strength as she could and opened her eyes again. This time fully revealing her beautiful hazel eyes once again to the world. Her mouth trembled as she tried to open it. It was quiet and very faint but she managed, she managed to speak.

"I...love you too...Natsu"

Natsu quickly turned his head in hearing this. 'Was it my imagination?' He thought but looking towards Lucy with her eyes open took away any doubt, it was her voice. Then he thought about what he 'thought' she said. With the thoughts his face went red, she had heard him, she had heard him confess his love to her love. Then again he could have just heard wrong.

"W-what?" He stammered he wasn't quite sure yet if he had heard right. He looked down as Lucy attempted to speak again. It was slightly louder than before but still weak.

"I...Love you" this time she managed a proper smile to grace her lips. Although to didn't last long as every inch of her being was aching.

What Natsu did next shocked not only Lucy, but Natsu himself. Without even noticing he grabbed Lucy into a huge hug and planted his lips right on top of hers engaging in a kiss. At first Lucy was to shocked to responds but after getting over the shock, relaxed and returned his affection. They sat kissing for a good five minutes before Natsu pulled away, panting from the lack of air.

"So Luc... does that mean... were a c-c..." he trailed off, his face bright red, to embarrassed to say anything just in case because you never know.

"A couple? I guess we are" she said in a voice that was no more than a whisper. The new couple both had smiles on their faces, smiling at each other.

It was like a huge weight had been lifted off of Natsu shoulders. His love accepted him and they were together. Now the only problem was the others. What were they going to say? How would they react?

" Um Lucy? Could we maybe keep this from the others just now?" He didn't look at her whilst he said this, he just couldn't.

"Uh...sure Natsu...Why though?" Lucy felt less weak now and was able to sit with the support of a cushion and speak louder, not by much but she was getting there little by little.

"Its not that I don't want people to know its just how much hassle would the others give us?" He was able to look at her now and he could see she agreed by the look on her face. "And not to mention if raven tail found out"

"Yeah I see your point but as long as I'm with you I'm happy" she said as they engaged in another kiss. This one full of passion and affection for the other. It was like they were telling each other his they felt through they're mouths. This time Lucy was the one to break the kiss, gasping for air as the kiss broke.

"Its late, how about we get some sleep?"

"Yeah OK. Love you Luc" said Natsu as he crawled into the bed next to Lucy's.

"Love you to my dragon slayer" and lay her head down and fell into a blissful state of sleep.

'Your dragon slayer huh? I like that my celestial mage' he smiled at the thought and followed in Lucy's footsteps, and fell asleep almost instantly.

Natsu was woken the next morning by the loud noises of their fellow guild members. He looked over to were Lucy was and saw that she was awake too.

"Mornin' beautiful" said Natsu causing Lucy to blush. It was strange hearing him say that but yet she liked it.

"Morning handsome"

Natsu got out of bed and went over and gave Lucy a quick peck on the cheek and headed through to tell everyone the good news. No, not that they were together, the news about Lucy being fine. He walked through the doors separating the Hospital from the rest of the guild. As soon as he walked through the doors he was surrounded by friends asking how Lucy was. Three in particular were Levy, Erza and Lisana.

"How is she?" was the main question asked among others.

"Yeah she's fine. She awake right now actually i-" Quicker than what seemed physical possible the three girls left for the Hospital leaving Natsu trailing behind making his own way back to his Love.

"Lucy!" shouted Levy as she ran over to Lucy and engulfed her in a huge hug, the others joining in to make a big group hug. The three girls let go and started talking saying things such as "Are you ok?" and "who did it?"mainly.

The friends were rambling on not giving Lucy a chance to answer any of their many questions. Lucy looked towards the door as Natsu walked in smiling. She smiled back, this was when Erza realized Natsu had walked in. She looked back at Lucy to see her smiling, then at Natsu and saw him smiling back at her. Yeah it was a smile but it was different to the ones they gave to their friends. Was there something going on between the two? She would have to find out later and just let the thought go. Natsu walked over to the group and they all started to talk again. After five minutes Natsu was bored out of mind but stayed because of Lucy.

'What have i gotten myself into...'

* * *

**Well that's it for another chapter, i hope you guys enjoyed it. I won't be updating daily like this it was just this once cause i myself hate cliffys.**

**Please review!**

**Closer by Inoue Joe**


	3. found out

If you guys know any good fics about these animes please tell me!: Naruto, fairy tail, soul eater and full metal alchemist. I'm wondering do you guys enjoy this story? I was just wondering cause I don't seem to be getting any feedback but hey ho doesn't stop me from writing but please guys, review cause I love to hear your ideas!

* * *

It had been a few days now since the fire and Lucy was up and about. She still wasn't able to walk for very long by herself but that would come in time, especially with the support the guild was showing her, more specific a certain young dragon slayer. Over the short time they had been together, their love for each other had grown stronger, finding more and more things they loved about the other. There was one thing that the pair was finding hard: spending time with the other without the guild getting suspicious. It wasn't exactly the easiest thing in the world as almost the entire guild wanting to help Lucy.

It was times like now for instance that Natsu loved the most. He and Lucy suck out of the guild whilst no one was watching and ran hand in hand down the street from the guild, laughing, making their way towards Natsu's house. Sure people would notice they were gone but they could just say they went on a job or something like that.

They arrived at the front door, both doubled over from panting. Natsu was first to recover and turned towards the beautiful girl next to him. He smirked and to her complete surprise, not to mention joy, swept her completely of her feet and carried her inside bridle style. He pushed the door closed behind him with his foot and made his way towards his bedroom, Lucy still in his arms. He placed her on the bed and crawled on top of her.

"I love you" he whispered before lowering his lips down, going in for a kiss. She smiled and returned his affection. Natsu licked his tongue against her soft lips, asking for entry. Lucy's hesitation don't go unnoticed by Natsu who sat back up and gave her a questioning look.

"You OK Luc?" He asked staring into her beautiful hazel eyes. No matter how many times he saw them they just kept getting more and more beautiful. Not to mention who they belonged to. Where to begin?

"I don't know what to do I've never done it before" she said blushing, well it was an embarrassing subject for goodness sakes!

Natsu leaned down again, now eye level with Lucy once again. "Neither have I, but let's just try OK?" He didn't wait for a reply before going in for another kiss. Lucy couldn't help but be seduced by his voice. A slight bit of lust in it. Once again he liked her lips asking to gain entry, this time though she accepted and opened her mouth letting their tongues meet. All worry gone. It seemed to come naturally to the two as they continued, enjoying the new sensation. Countless minutes went by as the two kissed. The only reason they stopped was for air, then continued in their seemingly never ending kiss.

The pair were to warped in their kiss that the sound of the front door closing went completely unknown by either. They continued kissing just the same until they heard an all to familiar voice, the creek of a door opening revealing the one 'person' you could say, they were hoping not to see. From behind the open door, revealed Natsu's blue flying companion. Happy, who just floated their staring at the sight before him. Lucy laying on the bed with Natsu on top of her, both faces had flustered pink cheeks. Hazel and black eyes met another set of black, a third world war could come and go and the three wouldn't even have noticed. Happy was the first to brake the stare as he shouted something that only happy would could possibly come up with.

"Oh my god! Lucy's being raped by Natsu!" He shouted pointing his hand accusingly towards Natsu. Almost as soon as said mage heard that had he shot up and moved to a sitting position next to Lucy, a deep blush on his face. Lucy just sweat dropped at the blue fur balls antics.

"Get away from her you pervert!" He shouted again at Natsu pulling on his sleeve.

Natsu just pretended as if he wasn't there and spoke to Lucy who had sat up to join him. "Well what do we do now?"

Happy continued his rants not noticing that he was getting no attention. "I'm so sorry !" And "I'm so disappointed in you Natsu!" Were just a start to the colourful vocabulary the exceed had.

"We should tell him, after all he does live here" said Lucy catching the attention of the now curious exceed.

Natsu let out a long sigh before replying to his loves question "yeah I guess we should"

"Tell me what?"

Natsu's cheeks went bright red "um Happy... me and Lucy...a-are, Lucy has something to tell you" he said hardly able to hold back stuttering.

This time it was Lucy's time to sigh as she muttered about guys not having a back bone when it came to this kind of stuff. "What Natsu" she said glaring at said mage "was trying to say was me and him are together and we were just kissing"

Happy's eyes widened in realization then narrowed as a smirk came across his small face.

"Oh OK I get, I'll leave you two to it. I hope I didn't interrupt anything" he said as he flew out the room closing the door leaving the two love birds alone.

"So were were we?"

* * *

It was getting late as Natsu and Lucy headed through from the bedroom. The reason? Natsu's belly. He went through to the kitchen to make something for the three to eat. Lucy went and sat down on the couch and turned on the T.V.. She flicked through the channels before landing on a channel playing a film she liked. If she had noticed Happy's snickers and grins she didn't make it noticeable.

'Who's being perverted now?' She thought going back to focusing on her film.

It wasn't long until Natsu shouted through that the food was ready. Both in the living room went through and Lucy's eyes widened at the sight of the 'food' if you could call it that on the plates.

"Uh thanks Natsu" she said half heartedly.

She watched Natsu sit down and went to sit on his lap. There was a third chair but both armed to like this way_ much _better. Natsu shifted a bit, trying to get comfy then picked up his fork. He strapped some black thing on the plate that Lucy assumed to be a chip.

"Ahh" he said and Lucy opened her mouth as he placed the chip inside. It didn't taste half bad considering the look of it. Lucy moved her hand to wipe away the crumb from around her mouth when Natsu grabbed her hand midway and moved his head closer to hers, licking away the crumbs from her cheeks and kissing her lips.

They separated and now it was Lucy's turn. She took a slightly less burnt chip and fed the hungry dragon slayer. They continued taking turns to feed each other until there was one chip left on the plate.

Lucy picked it up and had placed one end in her mouth leaving the other hanging out. Natsu fought onto what she was doing and bit down on the other side. They both took another bite off when their lips met once again. Tongues playing around inside their mouths, a warm tin taking feeling ran down their backs.

Happy just stared at the two and shuddered "ew" _ trying_ to finish his own meal.

Lucy slid off of Natsu's lap as he stood taking the plate over to the sink. Lucy followed and wrapped her arms around Natsu's waste and lay her head on his shoulder. Natsu filled the sink with a little water and washing up liquid creating bubbles. Lucy put her hands on his as they both washed the plate. Natsu had bubbles left on his hand and had a great idea on what to do with them. He turned quickly scaring Lucy and tapped her on the nose, leaving bubbles in its place. Lucy wiped her bubbly nose and dunked her hand in the sink splashing her boyfriend with water which turned into a full on water fight.

The water was all gone and the couple were soaked. Who know so little water could et you so wet?

They had finished splashing and Natsu turned towards Lucy and his eyes froze at the sight if her amazing body. The now wet vest top she was wearing had gone see through due to the water leaving her black bra completely visible as well as her larger than normal breasts. Let's not forget her perfect curves. They were everywhere they were supposed to be, she had the figure every girl dreamed was there's. Natsu was snapped out of his daze by the sound of Lucy's voice.

"Natsu?"

"Huh? Oh sorry Luc its just that..." he trailed off indicating towards her perfect body causing her to blush realising how much her wet top was revealing and at the comment of course.

She walked over to the door and stopped just before she left behind it.

"I'm going to dry off" she looked hopefully at Natsu hoping he would get what she was meaning without actually having to say it. The look on his face answered for all her doubt. He ran towards her and picked her up, two towels already in hand and headed towards the bedroom.

* * *

The couple emerged from the bedroom now in dry clothes. They went through to the living room and were met by happy. Natsu turned on the T.V and flicked through the many channels until Lucy told him to stop on one.

"Its a romantic comedy about two girls who like the same guy but is completely dense and doesn't realise either of them. The two fight over him and I was told he ends up with one of them"

Natsu just nodded letting all of what Lucy said pass right on through him. He lay on the couch with Lucy's head resting on his torso. In the position Lucy could feel just how well toned he actually was. Yeah she had seen it plenty of times when he wore that jacket he loved so much, but feeling it added something new.

A couple hours past and the film was just finishing.

"I will always love you remember that OK?"

"I-i will"

The sun set and the screen went black as the credits started to play.

"Do you have any plans on where your going to stay?" Asked Natsu stretching as he got off if the couch. It was late, about eleven and he was making plans on going to bed.

"No...not really I was planning on spending the nights at an inn until I had enough money for a new house."

Natsu's eyes lit up at that, it was the answer he was hoping for. "You could always stay here with me if you wanted"

"Yeah I'd love that Natsu!" She grabbed him n a hug and he lifted her up, her arms still around his neck, and took her into his bedroom were her new bed would be.

* * *

**Omake**

The guild of fairy tail were having a celebration. Why? Just form the sake of it! Natsu was at the bar and had more than his share of beer and was now just a bit tipsy as so was a few of his fellow members.

Up on stage, there was a karaoke machine with someone holding the mike. Someone who would never pass up a chance to show his 'musical talent' to the world.

Gajeel, although not as drunk as his friends was till a bit woosy and almost fell off the edge of the stage. Just in case of it happening again he sat down on a wooden stool and began to sing.

"Shoo be due doo bop!" It went like with several metallic clangs hurting the ears of all but one members of the guild. Levy was up right at the bottom of the stage jumping up and down shouting "woo!" And "you go gajeel!" In her drunken state.

A certain pink haired mage had gotten fed up with the fellow slayers taste in music and had stormed up onto the stage, yanked the mike out of gajeels hand and shoved him onto the floor right onto of Levy. He shouted several curses back but Natsu didn't pay him the slightest bit of attention, trying to decide on a song. His face lit up on his decision and began to sing

_"what a crime, such a beautiful crime_

_That god would make a star as bright as i_

_And I know its a disgrace, to admire this perfect face_

_Reflected In your eyes_

_So its right, that I suffer tonight_

_All the pain of all the passion inside_

_What my heart can not deny what I'm feeling inside_

_That makes me long for you_

_Guilty, beauty, love"_

Was the first of many verses the song had. To every one in the guilds surprise and utmost shock, Natsu was a great singer, they couldn't believe it, Natsu Drag eel could sing and what a great song it was too. But what people would remember most, well he would anyway, was as he was so drunk he was toppling around on stage, staggering to keep balance when he completely caved I a and fell of the stage. Opening his eyes he saw to his shock a wide eyes Lisana star in at him then realised what it was he was doing, he was kissing her! He quickly shot up and turned away blushing the same with Lisanna both to embarrassed to look at the other. Well who wouldn't be in that situation ya know?

* * *

**A/N hope you enjoyed this chapter! So I was wondering, you know the scene with the _bedroom._ Do you want me to make that an Omake in a later chapter or just leave it out? I didn't want to add it in just in case you guys didn't like it but just to warn ya there's gonna be lemons coming up.**

**The verse Natsu sung was from: guilty beauty love by Vic mignogna**

**Please check it out its a great song and remember to review!**


End file.
